Vacíos Necesarios
by B.Kitsune
Summary: Sigue llorando mi dulce amada, tu corazón necesita liberarse de amargos recuerdos.


**Vacíos necesarios.**

* * *

Había sido la última.

Scarlet Benoit había llegado a casa hace poco menos de tres meses cuando los sucesos que afectaron a la tierra y Luna comenzaron a calmarse de las devastaciones y desgracias sucedidas por la rebelión de la monarquía de la antigua soberana de Luna, y pudieron nuevamente volver a lo que llamaban su hogar. Se había despedido de sus aliados en Artemisa y tomó un viaje directo a su Francia, su tierra natal, junto a alguien quien podría considerar parte de una nueva familia. Y recién aquella fría noche de otoño consiguió terminar de limpiar y ordenar los vestigios que dejaron las batallas que marcaron su vida como la conocía. Con una fotografía de ella y su abuela colocada encima de la chimenea había dado finalizado todo su arduo trabajo. Y le dolía.

A pesar de que al volver pudo darle un cierre a la muerte de su abuela con un entierro digno, donde hasta Cinder y Kai habían asistido a pesar de los deberes que tenían en su diario vivir, no podía quitar ese doloroso sentimiento de ausencia de una persona amada. No era el dolor punzante y angustiante que había sufrido a los días de su regreso, era un sentimiento de vacío resignado, Scarlet jamás podría llenar aquel lugar en su corazón ni siquiera con el pasar del tiempo.

¿Cómo podría?

Su querida abuela había sido la única quien por mucho tiempo se había preocupado de su salud y estabilidad. Incluso cuando discutía con ella, ninguna pelea había sido suficiente para disminuir el amor que se tenían la una de la otra, a veces pensaba, que eso incrementaba su inminente afecto hacia ella, se sentían reflejadas en la otra y con ello no existía un sentimiento de soledad. Había sido su confidente, su más preciada amiga, su compañera de apoyo cuando la cosecha no resultaba beneficiosa, su querida madre cuando tenía miedo en las noches y la acurrucaba con dulzura.

Y ahora, rememorando todo lo sucedido en tan poco tiempo, parecía casi irreal que ella no estuviese a su lado en la habitación que siempre compartían para pasar el tiempo, luego de una exhaustiva jornada laboral. Rio por sus pensamientos. Que curiosa era la vida, acababa en apenas unos segundos todo lo que uno había trabajado por años con apenas su esfuerzo de sudor y lágrimas, y luego de una catástrofe que te dejaba con apenas las cenizas de tu trabajo, se construía todo desde cero, con la experiencia como herramienta y con el corazón destrozado por los que quedaban atrás y jamás seria recuperado.

Y como se sentía en ese momento, a pesar de recuperar la estabilidad de su preciado hogar, no quedaba nada de la persona que alguna vez había sido su único consuelo.

''C'est la vie''

Diría su abuela. Casi pudo escuchar su voz dentro de su cabeza

Revolvió un poco las maderas calcinadas de la chimenea para avivar más el fuego, las noches en el campo de Rieux comenzaban a volverse más frías por el inicio del otoño, tendría que comprar materiales e insumos para no perder los cultivos o animales por las gélidas noches que se avecinaban.

Miró el fuego por unos momentos, recordando, pensando, hasta que se vio a si misma sentada en el suelo mientras picaba las maderas consumidas como mero reflejo. Había tanto silencio en su hogar que se le hacia insoportable, se sentía tan sola de repente. Tan pérdida. Nunca había permitido que sus emociones fluyesen libremente por sus memorias, ella necesitaba funcionar en el día a día. No tenía tiempo para sentirse triste. Pero ahora, cuando todos los asuntos de su vida se habían estabilizado, cuando había conseguido despojar todo indicio que marcase su casa con aquel fatídico día, no podía volver cerrar sus emociones, se liberaban, huían entre su rostro y su corazón se contraía en cada segundo. Finalmente, ya no pudo, necesitaba volver a llorar como una niña inocente.

Gritó, por todos los días que recordaba a su abuela, lloró por todos aquellos recuerdos que mantenía en esa silenciosa habitación, gimió por el dolor lacerante que significaba seguir sin importar nada. Habían días, en que ella aun despertaba producto de sus pesadillas de aquel día, en su memoria existían vestigios de como había visto por última vez el cuerpo de su amada Grand-mére, mutilado, magullado, despojado de todo orgullo de la que la gente estaba acostumbrada a observar en el rostro implacable de aquella mujer adulta. Al final, no había quedado nada de orgullo en ese semblante final.

Unos segundos después de liberar toda esa angustia reprimida por la aun fisura en su corazón, unos brazos masculinos, fuertes y con leves lesiones por el trabajo de campo y un pasado inhumano, le rodearon por detrás con una lenta dulzura. Fue atraída hacia ese cálido torso que apenas cubría una camisa sin mangas, conocía ese calor desde hace tan poco tiempo, pero había hecho tan bien para su vida que sintió los meses como años de compañía.

\- Está bien, Scarlet…. - Susurró cerca de su oído, con bondad, en un indicio de que siguiese con su desahogo necesario, aún quedaban daños en sus recuerdos, él lo sabía bien, por lo que le permitió seguir liberando aquellos sentimientos y ser usado como pilar para su confort, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. La escuchó sorber efusivamente mientras sus temblores disminuían lentamente. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Mejor… - Respondió, casi susurrando, rodeo sus propios brazos con los de el en un intento en profundizar aquel gesto de cariño. - Gracias…

\- Me preocupe.

\- Lo sé… Lo siento.

\- ¿Aun tienes esas pesadillas? - Quiso saber, aun cuando se hubiesen detenido hace apenas un mes, seguía siendo una de las principales causas de insomnio de aquella chica entre sus brazos, el bien sabía que no podía hacer nada más que entregarle su apoyo, habían cosas que simplemente no tenían solución mas que su costumbre. Ella negó con su cabeza-

\- Mira. -Señaló el marco de la fotografía encima de la chimenea. -Oficialmente hemos terminado de ordenar la Granja Benoit.

\- Felicidades. -Presionó su abrazo en una respuesta contenedora. Ella lo agradeció. -

\- ¿Sabes que es lo más interesante? Que pareciese que fuese una granja completamente distinta.

\- ¿Es interesante? - No entendía sus palabras, ¿por qué parecía que no le hacía feliz, aun cuando tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro?. -

\- Como cambian las cosas en tan poco tiempo. - Se detuvo mientras miraba esa fotografía, guardando un recuerdo que parecía tan lejano en sus memorias. - Es interesante… Ni siquiera sé que será de mi mañana.

\- Pero yo estaré a tu lado. -Afirmó, en un tono tan autoritario que le hizo escapar una leve carcajada a la chica entre sus brazos. - Eres mi alfa Scarlet…

\- Sí, creo que eso es lo único que si puedo saber, es que me seguirás como un perro.

\- ¿Y eso es malo?

Recostó su cabeza en su hombro para mirarlo con detenimiento. ¿Era bueno? Ze'ev era uno de los responsables de que su vida hubiese acabado tan miserablemente. Un lunar sin poderes, un experimento inhumano solo para actuar bajo sus instintos. Debería odiarlo. Sin embargo, jamás pudo culparlo de ese altercado que había marcado su vida, sentía que a pesar de todo, de las malas experiencias y recuerdos que destrozaban su cabeza más de lo que podía soportar algunos días, se sentía infinitamente agradecida de tenerlo a su lado. Era un hombre maravilloso, la reconfortaba sin ninguna explicación cada vez que lo necesitaba, era el tipo ideal para ella en ayuda en el trabajo de campo sin ninguna queja o muestra de agotarse por muy pesado que fuese su labor. Gracias a las últimas intervenciones quirúrgicas su rostro y parte de su anatomía no parecía muy atractiva para la mayor parte de sus vecinos, pero era exactamente eso lo que hacía admirar mucho más al hombre que en ese momento, le abrazaba como el más preciado tesoro. Wolf era fuerte, a pesar de todas las desgracias que se presentaban en su vida, seguía adelante con la misma determinación. Y se sentía orgullosa en tener a ese tipo de hombre a su lado. Con un dulce beso en sus labios, susurró.

\- Es lo mejor.

¿Cómo podría ser malo? Él era perfecto para ella, y a pesar de que existía un constante vacío en su interior que tal vez, jamás llenaría por mucho tiempo que pasase, no se sentía abandonada.

Ze'ev Kesley jamás le haría sentirse sola otra vez.

* * *

 _The End.~_


End file.
